Sabertooth's Cub
by Jake456
Summary: Andrew's background was more uniqe than everyone thought. His father is a real beast.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Buffy series, the Marvel series or the X-men movies.

Timeline: Season 1 of Buffy and Pre X-men movie 1.

Andrew ran off, his eyes watering as he heard Jonathon's pain filled screams, he honestly didn't know what happened as he looked at the blood covering his hands.

It had happened innocently enough: Jonathon, due to a falling out, decided that he wouldn't be Andrew's friend until Andrew admitted he was wrong, they had words and then he suddenly grew freaking claws and nearly disembowelled Jonathon and so he ran out of Sunnydale.

He knew his parents wouldn't believe him that this was an accident, ever since he had found out that he wasn't his dad's son he had been afraid for his own life.

For hours he ran east, his fear granting him more energy until he finally stopped running.

Andrew gasped as he stopped and frowned, had he really been running for hours? He wasn't tired, was he?

He looked at the starry night and sobbed, he remembered growing mad, really mad and then he suddenly hurt Jonathon badly he could still smell the blood, which was drying on his hands.

Andrew looked around and found a cave and went to sleep.

Meanwhile in the north Magneto was watching the screen curiously as his detection computer had picked up a new mutant, he looked at Mystique and Toad and said, "We must find our new comrade before Charles does."

"Where to boss?" Sabretooth asked while walking into the room, "I mean I could go."

"Sunnydale," Magneto said "It's…"

"I know where it is," Sabretooth said, "I was there back in the day, I had a woman there, we loved each other and she didn't even care who I was or what I am."

"Really?" Magneto said softly, "It's rare to find someone so open to us, why did you not stay with her?"

"Did it to protect her," he said, "I'm many things but I did this to protect her from the asses in the town."

"Then Victor," Magneto said, using Sabretooth's real name, "Go and find the mutant now, maybe see if things have improved."

Victor looked at Toad and Mystique and said, "The town has its own bloody secrets and some of them are worse than us."

A few hours later Victor growled silently as he tracked Melissa's scent, she was incredible but he smelled something else on her; another man's scent and he growled as he recognized the scent.

Toad noticed the growl and said, "What's up?"

"Hmmph!" Victor growled, "The scent, she's still around but there's another scent and I know his scent: Wells, Nicholas Wells. He's a bastard and he probably all but pissed on her leg when I left."

A few moments later he had tracked her to a small house near the school, he growled as he kicked the door down and saw her crying.

"Melissa?" He whispered softly.

"Vic?" She whispered, "Is that you?"

"Yeah babe, it's me," Victor said softly, "How ya been?"

She ran and hugged him almost gratefully and said, "Victor, I need your help."

"Who needs to die?" Victor growled, "Tell me and they're dead."

"It's not that," she said, "Victor, when you left I was pregnant."

Victor's eyes widened and he growled, "How the fuck did I not see that?"

She smiled sadly and said, "Because you wanted to protect a young, foolish kid who loved you."

He held her and said, "Yeah, I've regretted it since Melissa but what's this about my child?"

She grabbed a photo album and gave it to Victor, he opened it up and saw a picture of a smiling little blonde child sleeping in his crib.

Victor growled, "Does he know?"

"No, he doesn't know because I lied and told him that I had a one night stand," she whispered, "But Victor, something happened; Andrew and his little friend had a fight and Andrew hurt him, the police were looking for him and Nicholas didn't take the news well."

"We'll find him," Victor said, "And you're coming with me, get his stuff and we'll find him, I promise."

As they walked off Mystique smiled and said, "So, the Sabretooth does have a heart."

"Shove it," Victor said, "And Melissa, does Andrew have any powers?"

She nodded and said, "He told me last week that he was healing instantly, wounds didn't seem to bother him and he used to be sickly very sickly but he was beginning to put on weight and he was becoming healthy."

"And," Victor frowned, "His temper's probably getting out of control, just like me, he probably inherited a version of my powers."

Victor looked back, walked back into the house and grabbed everything he could and said, "Melissa, you attached to the other boy here?"

"No," she said, "He's a bit odd and he hated Andrew."

"Good," Victor said softly clenching his fist, "It's a pity he isn't home, then he'd see his comic collection go into flames."

She laughed a bit and said, "We should go."

"Nah," Mystique said, "Your husband's car just pulled in."

"Time for me," Victor said, "To make sure the divorce is finalized," and he clenched his claws and smirked as he walked towards the car.

Melissa sighed and thought, 'Nothing changed: Victor is still quite angry but I still love him,' and said, "Victor, please don't."

Victor grinned and said, "Babe, it's me."

"I know, just don't kill him, please," she said, "Andrew is already afraid."

"Nah, I just need his signature on some papers, signing rights to you for Andrew," Victor said, "Pending on him being civil to me."

She sighed and laughed inwardly, she hoped Nicholas wouldn't get hurt too badly.

TBC

Should Buffy and the Scooby's try and find Andrew? Will they think that Andrew is a demon? Should the X-men find out about Andrew? Should Jonathon survive Andrew's accidental attack?

Please rate and review.


End file.
